Watch Dogs: Wrath of the Vigilantes
by spartankiller117
Summary: After a hacker helps him Kyle Jones runs away with his sister Laura to Chicago and meet Aiden Pearce
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**How are you all doing? Did you have a good Christmas and new years? Welcome to my 8****th**** story. This story will go through Watch dogs 1, 2 and 3. I'm positive that the third game will be released before the story reaches to that point. I do not own the Watch dog series. All rights go to Ubisoft. Also I don't own any other brands mentioned in this story as well. Enjoy this story and chapter.**

**(Be warned there will be some references of abuse in this chapter so if you don't like that sort thing then skip if you wish. I don't like that sort of thing either but I'm writing this so I could build up my character. I don't know how parents could do that sort of thing to their own flesh and blood. One more thing if my OC has the same name as one of you guys I want to let you know that it is purely coincidence.)**

* * *

Prologue

_5__th__ September 2007_

In LA 15 year old Kyle Jones was walking to his school San Marino High School. He stood at 5' 8, had thick black hair with blue eyes. He was currently wearing a blue jacket with white stripes going down his sleeves a white t-shirt underneath his jacket and he was also wearing blue trackies with matching blue trainers.

"Hey Kyle." A girl said purposely bumping her shoulder into his.

Kyle smiled while trying not wince in pain causing the girl to giggle and waved as she ran to her friends. Kyle was popular among the school. He had it all. He was one of the handsome ones as which he heard the girls say a bunch of time as he walked by, good grades and the most important reason why he was well liked was because he bullied the bullies. Sure he got himself in detention often because of that but it never stopped him. He always helped those who struggled with their work.

"Hey Kyle! How's it going brother?" A guy asked.

"I'm fine John." Kyle said as they fist bumped.

John was around the same height as Kyle. He had long blonde that reached his neck and brown eyes. He was wearing clothes similar to Kyle's but in black.

"I just saw what Lisa. Lucky bastard." John said as he slapped Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle hissed in pain as he grabbed his shoulder. John frowned as he knew why.

"Again? How many times has this happened last month?" John asked.

"Twice." Kyle said rubbing his shoulder.

Kyle's childhood wasn't easy and John knew that. When they were kids Kyle's father Frank often beat him badly while his mother Amanda watched and did nothing. John had always tried to get Kyle to tell the teachers the truth but it never worked. When they were 8, he had told the teachers behind Kyle's back but Kyle's father managed to convince them otherwise. He didn't see Kyle for a week after that since they had a week off from school but John walked to his house one day to see if he could come out to play but his parents said he was sick and didn't want him to get sick as well. John saw Kyle in his bedroom window as he walked away from the house and he could see the bruises on his face and arms.

"Kyle you can't keep going like this." John said.

"John just leave it. It's better for me to be beaten than Laura." Kyle said.

Laura was Kyle's 4 year old sister. When she was born the beatings he received didn't happen as often but they still did. When Laura was a baby he had always took care of her when their parents were gone. She was the only thing that he loved in his family and he'd do anything so she wouldn't suffer like he does. He always took her to school everyday before going to his own. He didn't trust his father or his mother to take her.

"I know. I'm trying to look out for you." John said.

"I appreciate that John. I really do. Like I said before. You're my brother in all but blood." Kyle said as the bell rung.

"Time for class." John said.

_6:30pm_

Kyle entered his house and jacket on a coat hanger and walked into the living room.

"Kyle!" A little girl shouted.

"Hey Laura. Been a good girl at school?" Kyle asked as he hugged her.

"Yep." Laura said.

Laura was a small girl who resembled their mother. She had blonde hair which reached her neck and she had the same blue eyes as Kyle.

"Good. You go up to my bedroom. I'll be up in a minute." Kyle said rubbing Laura's head.

Laura ran upstairs as Kyle went into the kitchen. He saw his mother cooking dinner. Like Laura, Amanda had long blonde hair but her's reached to the middle of her back. She had blue eyes which matched Kyle's and Laura's. She stood at 5'6, just a little shorter than Kyle.

"Hey Kyle. Dinners in the microwave. Put in on for 2 minutes." Amanda said.

"Thanks Mom. Where's Dad?" Kyle asked.

"He's still at work." Amanda said.

"Ok. I'll be doing my homework upstairs." Kyle said.

"Ok." Amanda said as there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"How come you're home late?" Amanda asked.

"Extracurricular activities." Kyle said.

"I see. Doing well?" Amanda asked.

"Ok I guess." Kyle said.

The microwave then beeped indicating to was finished. Kyle opened it and grabbed his food. He grabbed and a sharp knife and a fork and left the kitchen. Amanda sighed.

'Why is this happening to us? Damn you Frank. This is all your fault. My son hates me and that's all because of your threat to kill me and him.' Amanda thought as tears formed in her eyes.

Even if Kyle didn't show or display it, she could feel the hostility he has for her and she couldn't blame him. She wanted to stop the beatings Kyle received but her husband told her to not do it otherwise he'd kill her and him. It broke her heart to see what Frank did to HER son. She had noticed how Kyle gave most of his attention to Laura even when she was a baby. Sure she was the doting mother when Laura was a baby but the bond between Kyle and Laura was massive.

'What am I going to do? Kyle hates me for not helping him. I can't try and connect with him because he won't let me.' Amanda thought.

Kyle walked into his bedroom and saw Laura lying on his bed. He threw his school bag next to the wardrobe and place his dinner on the bed.

"Can I play on your Xbox?" Laura asked.

"Only for an hour." Kyle said.

Laura cheered as he set it up and put in a racing game. He handed Laura the remote. Kyle grabbed his homework from his bag and worked on it while he ate his dinner. After half an hour he finished his homework and placed his dinner on bed.

"Pause the game for a moment. I need to get changed." Kyle said.

Laura did that and left his room closing the door behind her. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked in the mirror and smiled since he had no resemblance to his father. Amanda told him that he was a double of her father and always had even when he was a kid. Kyle could remember when grandfather showed him pictures of when he was Kyle's age and his grandmother said that like Kyle he attracted the ladies like a magnet. He took his shirt off revealing his muscular body. He had been taking karate lessons and going to the gym for the past few weeks while school was still out and he took Laura with him since he could risk his father beating her. It never happened but he didn't want to take the chance. He made up the excuse that he had been hanging out with John and Laura wanted to come as well. The excuse he came up with today worked which he was thankful for. He had a paper route and used the money he earned on the karate lessons and paid for a month teenage membership at the gym. He'd go the gym one day and another karate. He decided to do it so he could try and defend himself from his father but he didn't know is it was enough because Frank is a construction worker and lifted heavy things all the time. He didn't want Laura to see the scars on his back because she got worried about him whenever their father beat him and he didn't want to add to that worry. He put on the shirt and shorts and opened the bedroom door.

"You can come back in now." Kyle said.

* * *

2 hour later

Kyle and Laura were reading books and were disturbed by someone shouting.

"Amanda I'm home! We need to talk!" Frank shouted.

'Oh god. This ain't going to be good.' Kyle thought.

"You stay here Laura. I'll go see what's up." Kyle said as he grabbed his plate.

Kyle walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, his parents paying him no mind. He washed the plate as he listened to their conversation.

"What I want to know is how 100 grand has been taken from my bank account." Frank said.

"I don't know dear. The only thing I can think of that one of those hackers people must have stolen it." Amanda said.

"If that's what happened then why take half of the money?" Frank asked.

Kyle was surprised that Frank had saved up that much.

"I seriously can't think why. It is strange." Amanda said as Kyle finished cleaning the plate, knife and fork.

He looked out the kitchen window and was surprised to see a person wearing a mask in the back garden. He watched the person place his/her finger to his/her mouth to tell him to be quiet. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dried his hands and looked at it. He was a message from a blocked number. The message read.

_I know what has been happening Kyle. Before you ask your friend John didn't tell me. I walked past your house one day and heard your screams. I'm here to help you and your sister. All you need to do is trust me. Nod if you do._

Kyle looked at the person. He was wondering how he/she got his number. He saw an opportunity and wanted to take it but it felt too good to be true. He couldn't risk not taking this chance and nodded. After a minute his phone vibrated again.

_Good. I hacked into your father's bank account and withdrew 100k for you and your sister. I could've took all of it but the other half is for your mother. I've been watching for a while now. I slipped a little microphone into your father's phone while he was working. He threatened to kill you and your mother if she interfered while he beat you. You do not need to be angry with her. Pack yours and Laura's stuff. I'm leaving something for you in the trash can near your school. Take it and run away with your sister._

Kyle was surprised at what the person said in the message. All the hate he had for his mother vanished in an instant. All this time he thought she didn't care but she did it to keep him being killed and knowing his father he meant it. He looked to where the person was only to find said person gone. He walked out of the kitchen and just went upstairs without saying anything. He went to his room and saw Laura reading her book again.

"Hey Laura how would you feel if we left home and went somewhere else?" Kyle asked.

"It would be good to get away from Dad. I think he hurts you." Laura said.

"He doesn't hurt me Laura. You have nothing to worry about me. We'll be leaving tonight. I'll pack your clothes. You stay here and don't say anything to Mom or Dad." Kyle said kissing her forehead.

"Ok." Laura said.

Kyle smiled as he left the room and enter Laura's room. He was to her drawers and opened the bottom shelf. He took out the clothes and placed them on the bed.

"Hey Kyle." Frank said.

"Hey." Kyle said.

Frank stood at 6'1. He was a muscular man with short brown hair and eyes.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Laura's clothes are all bunched up together. Just sorting it all out." Kyle said.

"Your mother told me you're taking extracurricular activities at school." Frank said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kyle asked.

"No problem. Remember Steve, the guy I work with? He said that his son saw you go into a gym today." Frank said.

"Yeah. One of the elementary schools has started to send 5th graders to learn how they are used and I had to make sure they don't hurt themselves. That's what's I do." Kyle said lying.

"That's good." Frank said.

"Thanks." Kyle said.

"I'll leave you to it." Frank said walking away.

Kyle mentally sighed since Frank bought the excuse.

* * *

3 hours later

Kyle packed the suitcase and grabbed a flashlight. He placed the suitcase near the hallway and quietly walked to Laura's room and woke her up. She still wore the clothes for wore today. Kyle had told her to keep her clothes on which would make things faster.

"Come on Laura. Let's go." Kyle said.

Laura grabbed his hand and the quietly walked downstairs. He grabbed a key and unlocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Frank asked.

'Shit.' Kyle thought as he looked at Frank.

Kyle then moved Laura behind him.

"So you're the one who did it." Frank said.

"Did what?" Kyle asked.

"You stole my money." Frank said.

"What makes you say that?" Kyle asked.

"I get a call from the bank today that someone took $100,000 out of my account and you happened to be sneaking out of the house with Laura and a suitcase in the middle of the night. Where is it?" Frank asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't steal anything from you." Kyle said.

"Where is it!?" Frank asked as he grabbed Kyle.

Kyle then punched Frank's face making his nose bleed. Frank glared as Kyle as he threw him into the living room.

"KYLE!" Laura shouted.

"Stay back Laura." Kyle said.

"Where's my money?" Frank asked.

"I didn't steal your money. I don't know the code to your bank card. Someone else must have stolen it." Kyle said.

Frank then grabbed Kyle's hair but Kyle slammed his foot at Frank's leg causing him to let go of Kyle's hair. Kyle then punched Frank repeatedly. Frank caught Kyle's fist and twisted it. Kyle screamed as Frank slammed Kyle's face through the window and threw him onto the ground cutting Kyle's arm in the process. He felt his blood pour from his wound. He moved his arm a bit and it hurt like hell but he powered through the pain and punched Frank hard in his nuts and slammed a vase on his head. Kyle kicked Frank's face causing him to fall backwards. Kyle then stood on his hand and applied a lot of pressure causing Frank to scream.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Kyle said.

Frank then used his right hand to punch Kyle's stomach. He got up and tackled Kyle to the ground and pressed his foot on Kyle's injured arm which made Kyle scream.

"What's going on down-" Amanda froze as she saw Kyle on the ground bleeding.

"He stole the money." Frank said.

"Is that true?" Amanda asked.

"No I didn't." Kyle said.

"Stop lying!" Frank shouted as he grabbed Kyle's hair again.

"Leave him alone!" Laura shouted as she grabbed Frank's arm.

Frank then slapped her face causing Laura to fall to the ground and she cried. Amanda was about to go to her but she saw Frank's glare and stopped. Kyle's rage increased as he saw Laura cry.

He punched Frank's nuts again and put him in a headlock.

"You motherfucker I'll kill you!" Kyle shouted punching Frank.

Kyle kept hold of Frank's head as he switched on the gas cooker. Frank pushed Kyle to the kitchen side. Kyle grabbed a knife and stabbed Frank's shoulder making him scream. Kyle was about to do it again but Frank caught his wrist. Kyle headbutted Frank's face causing him to hold his face in pain. Kyle held his head in pain but brushed it off and he slammed Frank's face on one of the burner's on the cooker. Sizzling could be heard Frank screamed as the right side of his face burned. Luckily Amanda had Laura facing away and covered her ears. Frank punched Kyle's stomach and pushed him back into the living room. Frank glared at Kyle. The right side of his face had third degree burns. Frank delivered a strong punch to Kyle's injured arm causing him to scream and Frank threw him to the broken window and Frank stood looking down at him.

"One last chance. Where is the money?" Frank asked.

"I didn't steal your money Frank." Kyle said.

"Ok then." Frank said.

Then something hit Frank's back and shattered on the floor. Frank turned around and saw Laura standing up with a vase in her hands. Frank grabbed her hair and she screamed.

"You little bitch." Frank said.

At that point all Kyle saw was red and his rage grew endlessly. He grabbed a large piece of sharp glass and stood up.

"Time for your punishment." Frank said raising his hand.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Kyle shouted as Frank looked at him and Kyle punched his face making him let go of Laura. Kyle then stabbed Frank's throat with the glass cutting his own hand in the process.

Frank gagged and coughed up blood as he fell to the ground and his blood poured from his neck onto the ground.

"Kyle. What did you just do?" Amanda asked in shock.

He didn't say anything as he sat on the floor and Laura walked to Kyle. Seeing her face he opened his arm and pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly in his arms and stroked her hair.

"It's over now Laura. He can't hurt us." Kyle said.

"What did you do to him?" Laura asked her voice a bit muffled but he understood what she said.

"He's just sleeping right now Laura." Kyle said.

Amanda froze where she stood. She was shocked seeing Frank's lifeless body on the floor but it felt like a heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders. She looked as Kyle who was still comforting Laura. His face was paled like he had seen a ghost. She looked at what he was looking at and she paled as well. It was their next door neighbour. The commotion woke her up. They saw her run away from the window.

"Laura. Come on we need to go." Kyle said as they stood up.

"Kyle wait." Amanda said.

"Come on Laura." Kyle said grabbing her hand.

"Kyle!" Amanda shouted.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sorry about everything. I wanted to stop him. I really did." Amanda said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know Mom. Someone has been watching us and that person sent me a message that he/she put a microphone in Frank's phone and listened to a conversation you two had. I know everything. Thank you Mom." Kyle said.

They then hugged for a moment before separating.

"Frank's bank card code is-" Amanda said.

"The person who has been watching us hacked into Frank's account and took half of it out. Half for you and half for us." Kyle said.

"Ok. Go. Get out of here. Take care of your sister." Amanda said.

"I will. I love you Mom." Kyle said.

Amanda smiled at his words as her tears ran down her cheeks. Last time he said those words was when he started middle school.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now go." Amanda said.

Kyle grabbed the suitcase and Laura's hand and they left the house.

10 minutes later

Kyle and Laura arrived at the school and Kyle turned on the flashlight and looked inside the trashcan moving the trash with his uninjured hand.

"Come on where is it?" Kyle asked himself as he saw a black card with a note attached to it which had 4 numbers on it and Kyle knew what they were for.

"Yes. Come on Laura." Kyle said.

They heard sirens go past to the direction their house.

"Where are we going Kyle?" Laura asked.

"Anywhere we want Laura. Anywhere we want." Kyle said looking at her.

"You're bleeding." Launa said looking at his injured arm and hand.

"I know. We'll go to a pharmacy first and then we leave this place." Kyle said.

* * *

1 week later

Kyle and Laura arrived in Chicago. Kyle wore a jacket with a hood to cover his face since he has been on the news and the police were after him for murder. What was strange was that they used an old picture of him when he was 9 and he looked nothing like he did when he was younger. He was wondering why until he figured out that the hacker who helped him and Laura must have erased his picture from his student records so he couldn't be recognised but he couldn't take the risk. He was thankful that Laura wasn't mentioned in the news so they weren't looking for her. Another thing he was thankful for was that the police still think that he is still in LA so people in Chicago weren't as wary as the people in LA were. John kept trying to call him for the first few days but he couldn't answer because he knew after watching a couple of crime programs that the police would trace the call and find them. He felt guilty as he destroyed his phone on purpose but he did what he had to do.

"I'm hungry Kyle." Laura said.

"Me too. Let's find somewhere to eat." Kyle said.

They looked around and found a KFC. They entered and walked to the register. The woman on the other side was nervous since his face were still covered.

"Two popcorn chicken and chips please." Kyle said.

"For here or to go?" The woman asked in a nervous tone.

"To go." Kyle said.

They waited for a minute until they got their order.

"Thank you. Keep the change." Kyle said as he handed the woman $20 and left.

"Come on." Kyle said.

They went into an alley and ate their food which didn't take long. They were about to leave but a group of men surrounded them.

"Look what we got here." One of them said.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked moving Laura behind him.

The men walked closer to them and using the things was taught Kyle fought against the group while Laura hid somewhere. Kyle lasted for a couple of minutes until two of them grabbed him.

"Get the girl." Man 2 said.

"Leave her alone." Kyle said trying to get of the two men's grip.

"I'll get the van." Man 3 said.

"Kyle help!" Laura shouted.

"Get her in now." The leader said.

Kyle got out of their grip and ran to the van. He grabbed a knife from one of them and stabbed the man who tried to put his sister in the van multiple times splattering blood over one of his gloves.

"Fucking hell he killed Wayne." Man 1 said.

One of them grabbed Kyle but he stabbed the man in his eye and was slammed against the van. The knife was knocked out of his hand and was pushed against the van.

"Jesus Christ, he's a fucking psycho." Man 2 said struggling to hold him in place.

"Hold him." The leader said.

"We're trying boss." Man 3 said.

The leader the pulled out a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at Kyle's head. Fear was not seen on Kyle's face. Only anger and the look of wanting to kill was seen.

"You got guts kid. I'll give you that. You would've made a good member of the Chicago South Club." The leader said.

He was about to pull the trigger but then a man arrived and punched the man with the gun. Kyle punch the man that held him against the van and helped the man who save him. They took down the men and the two of them were surprising in good synch with each other. They finished up and looked at each other.

"Thank you." Kyle said.

"No problem." The man said.

"Kyle." Laura said quietly as she hugged him.

The man watched them. He could see the bond between them was massive.

"What are your names?" The man asked.

"I'm Jack and this is Layla." Kyle said.

"Why are you lying?" The man asked.

"What? How did you-" Kyle said.

"I learned a thing or two in my life. What are your REAL names?" The man asked.

"Kyle and Laura." Kyle said.

"I'm guessing your second name is Jones." The man said.

"Crap. Come on Laura." Kyle said as they were about to run.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to call the police." The man said.

"You're not?" Kyle asked.

"No. You had a rough life I can see it just by looking at you. That's why you did what you did. Your father made your life a living hell while you were growing up." The man said.

"Some hacker in a mask helped us. Was it you that help us?" Kyle asked.

"I'll be honest with you Kyle. I don't know what you are talking about. I've never been to LA in a long time. Someone else must have helped you." The man said.

"Well we best get going. Thanks Mr-" Kyle started as he held out his hand.

"I'm Aiden. Aiden Pearce." Aiden said shaking his hand.

"Mr Pearce." Kyle finished.

"None of that Kyle. Call me Aiden." Aiden said.

"Aiden." Kyle said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what did the mask look like on the person who helped you?" Aiden asked.

"It had a blue skull which had a digital look to it." Kyle said.

"So it is true." Aiden said.

"What is?" Kyle asked.

"A hacker group I've heard rumours about. They are called DedSec. I can guess that it was a DedSec member that helped you two." Aiden said as Kyle then covered Laura's ears so she couldn't hear them talk.

"Well as long as our father is dead then I don't care who helped." Kyle said.

"I'm guessing he beat you." Aiden said.

"He did. I've still got the scars. Lift up my right sleeve." Kyle said.

Aiden did that revealing a bandages on his arm covered in blood.

"Jesus." Aiden said in shock.

"He did that to me the day I killed him. The one on my hand was self-inflicted when I stabbed his neck with a piece of glass." Kyle said.

"When was the last time you changed that bandage?" Aiden asked.

"I haven't." Kyle said.

"No kid should go through that Kyle. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Aiden asked.

"I was too scared. My friend tried to help but the beating I received was really bad. I was 8 at the time." Kyle said.

Aiden was remained silent as he listened to Kyle's story.

"We better get going. Thanks for the help Aiden. Come on Laura let's go." Kyle said as they walked away.

"No. You're staying with me." Aiden said.

"We don't want to impose or anything. Besides you'll get in trouble." Kyle said.

"I won't. Besides you need help. You can't run forever Kyle. If you stay with me then you won't have to look over your shoulder all the time." Aiden said.

"How? I'm wanted and they'll take Laura away." Kyle said.

"Who will take me away?" Laura asked in fear.

"No one will sweetheart." Kyle said.

"Kyle come with me. I'll get you help and I'll get the cops off your back." Aiden said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"I can't tell you but I will tell you this. If you come with me, Kyle and Laura Jones will no longer exist." Aiden said.

"You mean-" Kyle said.

"That's right. You and Laura will become my children." Aiden said.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." Kyle said.

"No problem Kyle Pearce." Aiden said smiling.

* * *

2 weeks later

Aiden took Kyle and Laura to his home and got to work on changing their names. Aiden took Kyle to a hospital to get his cuts examined. Since the police never had a up to date picture of Kyle the doctor didn't recognise him. Kyle found out about what Aiden and his partner Damien do and wanted to work with them. Kyle knew Aiden wouldn't let him so he want to Damien and he taught Kyle all he knew about hacking from a computer. Aiden found out and was not happy. Kyle explained that he wanted to help children who are abused like he was and Aiden could see the determination that Kyle had and helped Damien finish Kyle's hacking training. Aiden noticed how Kyle was a quick learner. Aiden alongside Damien worked their magic and changed Kyle and Laura's second name without leaving a trace. Aiden taught Kyle more about fighting and some other tricks he learned while growing up. Right now Aiden, Kyle and Laura arrived at a house in Parker square on the west side of the Loop.

"Wait here a moment." Aiden said as he exited the car.

Kyle and Laura watched as Aiden walked to the front door of the house and knocked on it. A blonde woman opened the door and hugged Aiden. The two spoke for a moment before the woman look at Kyle and Laura and saw a confused look on her face. Aiden signalled them to come and say hello.

"Aiden who are they?" The woman asked.

"Nicky this is Kyle and Laura. This is my little sister Nicky." Aiden said.

"Nice to meet you." Kyle said.

"Nice to meet you too Kyle. Laura." Nicky said.

"Can we come in?" Aiden asked.

"Of course. Jacks will be happy to see his uncle." Nicky said as they entered the house.

Then a little boy who appeared to be Laura's age ran to Aiden and hugged him. Kyle saw a baby playing with some toys.

"Hey Jacks. Happy birthday." Aiden said.

"Who are they Uncle Aiden?" Jacks said.

"This is Kyle and Laura. Kyle, Laura this is Jackson. We call him Jacks for short. That is Lena." Aiden said.

"Nice to meet you Jacks." Laura said.

"Laura you go play with Jacks. Me, Kyle and Nicky are going to have a chat. Be good." Aiden said.

"Ok." Laura said.

"We'll talk in my room." Nicky said.

Aiden and Kyle followed her into her room and Aiden closed the door.

"What's this about?" Nicky asked.

"You might want to sit down Nicky. This is about Kyle and Laura." Aiden said and Nicky sat on the bed.

"Ok. I'm sitting down." Nicky said as Aiden took a deep breath.

"I adopted them." Aiden said.

"You what? This is a joke right?" Nicky asked.

Aiden and Kyle remained silent and Nicky noticed the serious looks on their faces.

"You aren't kidding." Nicky said.

"I'll start from the beginning." Aiden said.

Aiden told her about how he met Kyle and Laura and with Kyle's permission he told her about what his father did to him but he didn't say anything but Kyle killing his father.

"You poor thing." Nicky said hugging him.

"Thanks." Kyle said hesitantly returning the hug.

"Do you have any bruises or scars?" Nicky asked.

Kyle then rolled up his sleeve revealing a scar that was as long as his lower arm.

"My god." Nicky exclaimed as she trace her fingers along the scar.

"I got it a few weeks ago." Kyle said.

"Kyle." Aiden said.

"What? Oh crap." Kyle exclaimed realising what he said.

"What?" Nicky asked.

Nicky then connected the dots and stood back.

"You're Kyle Jones." Nicky said.

"Nicky-" Aiden said before she interrupted.

"How could you bring a murderer to my house?" Nicky asked.

"Nicky enough. As far as i'm concerned he did what he had to do. Kyle's father held his sister by her hair and was about to beat her. He was about to beat a 4 year old girl Nicky. His father threatened to kill him and his mother if his mother interfered while his father beat Kyle when he was a kid. I don't blame Kyle for killing his father. His mother might have potentially gone to prison for letting them go. I want him and Laura to have a family that loves them. He's had a rough life Nicky. Don't make it worse." Aiden said.

Nicky stood there in silence. She knew Aiden was right. Kyle needed a loving family and she couldn't being herself to take that from him. After knowing was his father did to him, Nicky couldn't blame Kyle for killing him either.

"I won't. It will take a while to get used to. Sorry for calling you a murderer." Nicky said.

"Don't worry about it." Kyle said.

"You look different than the pictures on the news." Nicky said.

"That picture was taken when I was 9. My facial features were bound to change as I got older." Kyle said.

"Wouldn't your old school have any pictures of you?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah but the hacker that saved us must have erased the picture of what I look like now from the school database." Kyle said.

"Well let's not think about that any longer. Let's go tell Jacks that he has two new cousins." Nicky said.

They walked out of Nicky's room and saw Jacks, Laura and Lena playing together.

"Jacks we got something to tell you." Nicky said.

"What is it?" Jacks asked.

"You know Laura and Kyle? I adopted them 2 weeks ago. They're now my son and daughter. That makes them your cousins." Aiden said.

Jacks' eyes widened as he looked at Kyle. Jacks stood up and hugged Kyle and then hugged Laura.

"Welcome to the family." Nicky said placing her hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle smiled at her and looked at Laura and saw the happiness on her face which made him smile.

"Thank you." Kyle said.

* * *

**Done**

**The prologue is done. Like I said at the top of the chapter. This story will go through the entire story of all three games. I think that it is not confirmed when DedSec was first created. I could be wrong but just go with it. I've decided that since Kyle is American I used Mom instead of Mum which is strange for me. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Peace**


	2. Act 1 (Bottom of the eighth)

**Hey guys**

**Welcome back. Should I use the names of the car from the game or use their real life names? I having a bit of trouble deciding so I'll leave it up to you to decide. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

5 years later

"I'm in the Merlaut lobby now." Aiden said.

"Getaway car is facing away from the Merlaut." Kyle said.

"Ok Aiden. Let's do this." Damian said.

"Hacking in now." Aiden said tapping his phone.

"Look at all this. Secrets and lies floating in clouds of data. Plucking it from the sky and it's mine." Damien said.

"It's ours. Stay focused." Aiden said.

"They've got a strong security system. How much have we got so far?" Aiden asked.

"100k in 30 seconds. God bless the rich." Damien said.

"Nice." Kyle said.

"What are you going to do with your share Aiden?" Damien asked.

"Undecided right now." Aiden said walking around the lobby.

"We don't have to ask Robin Hood what he's going to do with the money." Damien said and Aiden chuckled.

"Very funny Damien." Kyle said.

"It's true. Steal from the rich and give to the needy. That's what you do." Aiden said.

"Yeah. After I give half my share away I might buy something nice for Laura for her birthday." Kyle said.

"I forgot her birthday is a couple of weeks." Damien said.

Then some buzzing could be heard.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"I appears someone is trying to hack in. Let's have a look." Damien said.

"Stick to the plan Damien. Just siphon the accounts and then we leave." Aiden said.

"Adventure my boy. Have faith in me. Someone triggered the alarm. Let's find out." Damien said.

"I got a bad feeling about this Dad." Kyle said.

"Same here." Aiden said.

The alarms started to go off.

"Shit. The system is being scanned." Aiden said.

"Engines running." Kyle said.

"Almost there." Damien said.

"I'm shutting down." Aiden said.

"Don't touch a thing." Damien said.

"Damien leave it." Kyle said.

Then something appeared on Damien's computer screen.

"What is that?" Damien asked.

"Abort." Aiden said.

"We're not done." Damien said.

"It's over Damien. I'm disconnecting." Aiden said as he started to run.

"Aiden stop!" Damien shouted as Aiden ran out the entrance.

Aiden ran to the car and got in.

"Drive." Aiden said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kyle said.

"Why did you leave?" Damien asked.

"They would've found me." Aiden said.

"How much did we get?" Kyle asked.

"900 thousand." Damien said.

"Good amount." Kyle said.

2 days later

Damien heard a knock on his front door. He walked to his living room and another knock was heard. Before he could reach the door it was kicked open and he was attacked by masked men.

Meanwhile

"Drive where?" A girl asked.

"Anywhere Lena." Aiden said.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to go to Pawnee." Lena said.

"Yeah. Let's go to Pawnee." Jacks said.

"Ok. We'll go to Pawnee." Aiden said.

Lena then held out her lamb teddy bear out the window. Aiden saw motorbikes pass the car. He saw the man without a helmet aiming a gun at the car. The man aimed at the front wheel and shot at the tire causing Aiden to lose control of the car and crash into a pillar. The two motorcyclists drove away.

Meanwhile

"Come on Laura. Time to go home." Kyle said.

"Can't we stay and watch another movie?" Laura asked.

"No." Kyle said.

Laura pouted they left the cinema. Laura got into the car. Kyle was about to walk to the driver side of the car but he stopped as he saw a black car with black tinted windows. Gunfire came from the back window and screaming could be heard. Kyle was shot and fell to the ground. The car drove away and a woman ran to Kyle

"Move out of the way. I'm a doctor." The woman said

The doctor checked where the bullets hit Kyle.

"You're going to be fine. None of the bullets hit anywhere that would've been lethal." The woman said.

"M-my sister. Is- is she ok?" Kyle asked weakly.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A man shouted.

"My sister." Kyle said.

"She's ok." Another woman said.

"Good." Kyle said and he fell unconscious.

5 hours later

Kyle woke up and a bright light shined un his eyes. He heard beeping next to him. That was when he figured out he was in a hospital. He groaned in pain as he sat up on the bed. He took a moment so his eyes could adjust to the light. He looked around and saw Aiden sitting on a chair looking. Kyle saw the bruises on Aiden face.

'This was a hit.' Kyle thought.

"Glad to see you're awake." Aiden said.

"The Merlaut." Kyle said.

"Yep. Someone put a hit on us." Aiden said.

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked.

"A guy shot one of the tires on my car." Aiden said.

"Where were you?" Kyle asked.

"We were going through a tunnel heading to Pawnee." Aiden said.

"We?" Kyle asked.

"Jacks and Lena were with me." Aiden said.

"Are they ok?" Kyle asked.

"Jacks is fine but Lena, she was a in coma for a while but-" Aiden said but didn't finish.

"No. Don't tell she's-" Kyle said and Aiden nodded.

Kyle burst out in tears. Aiden placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

* * *

11 months later

A man was thrown onto the floor. Blood covered his face. Two other men in trench coats walked towards him and the first man moved away from them.

"Please. You got to believe me." The man said.

"Maurice, tell us who gave the order." Kyle said.

"I've already told you man. I don't know." Maurice said.

Aiden held out his phone and played a recording.

"_Hit the family?_" Maurice asked on the recording.

"_Problem?_" A man asked.

"_Nope. I'll scare them good. You won't hear from them again._" Maurice said as the recording stopped.

"Well Maurice. Did you scare us?" Aiden asked slamming him against the storage space.

"I didn't know man." Maurice said.

"What is the name of the person on the other side of the call?" Kyle asked.

"I was never given a name." Maurice said.

Kyle then punched Maurice.

"Here is a name. Lena Pierce. MY COUSIN!" Kyle shouted.

"I didn't know about any kids. It was a mistake." Maurice said.

"Think very carefully." Aiden said.

"You couldn't get me talking even if I knew a name. I've heard stories about these guys. You've got to walk away." Maurice said.

"Some things you can't walk away from." Aiden said pointing a gun at him.

"PLEASE!" Maurice shouted.

"Who gave the order Maurice?" Aiden asked.

"All they told me was where to find you. That's all I know." Maurice said.

"NAME!" Aiden shouted.

"Just fucking kill me man!" Maurice shouted.

Aiden pulled the trigger and the gun clicked causing Maurice to scream.

"How's your memory now?" Aiden asked.

Aiden and Kyle looked at each other.

"What else can we do to make him talk?" Kyle asked.

Aiden was about to answer be Maurice grabbed a baseball bat and swung at him and Kyle. Aiden grabbed baton and slammed it at Maurice's leg while Kyle swung his foot at Maurice's face knocking him out. Kyle grabbed his phone and hacked Maurice's phone.

"_I can't keep running. I can't do it. That fucking Aiden Pierce and his son Kyle. They won't stop chasing me all because I accidentally killed that girl. They just keep coming._" Maurice said.

"Come on. We need to move." Aiden said.

They left the room and they heard someone talking.

"Yo Maurice. What's shaking?" A man in a hoodie said.

He saw Aiden and Kyle.

"Oh shit." The man said pointing his gun at them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aiden asked.

"What?" The man exclaimed.

"He's talking to me pal." Another man said stabbing the guy with the gun.

"Two minutes." The man said.

"Give me my bullets." Aiden said.

"I tossed them." The man said.

"I told you to hold onto them Jordi." Aiden said.

"Where have you been?" Kyle asked.

"Making a call. Did you get what you need?" Jordi asked.

They didn't say anything.

"You're kidding me." Jordi said.

"Stop admiring your work. We need to clean this mess up." Aiden said.

"I'm disappointed Pierce. You've failed to notice the nasty inter-gang drama i'm making here." Jordi said.

"We can't have loose ends. Let's get him out of here." Kyle said.

"Too late for that. Bottom of the eighth. Chicago's ahead and the game is almost over. We're out of time." Jordi said.

Jordi then shot a gun at one of the dead guys and placed the gun in the hand of the guy he stabbed.

"Good shot." Jordi said.

"You guys interested about my phone call?" Jordi asked.

"Tell us about it." Aiden said.

"We got a bunch of dead guys right? There's 40,000 people above us so we need a distraction so I called the cops." Jordi said.

"You're joking." Aiden said.

"I see what you're planning. Smart." Kyle said.

"Someone who appreciates my plan. Good. With what I'm trying to make here, the cops will think that this is a gang shootout. This is a good way to slip away undetected. You'll appreciate the plan tomorrow." Jordi said.

Then voices could be heard nearby.

"We'll handle the cops. Jordi, you grab Maurice and get him out of here." Aiden said.

"Do I look like a chauffeur?" Jordi asked.

They didn't say anything since Jordi was wearing a suit.

"We're not done with him. He's the shooter." Kyle said as he and Aiden covered their faces with their neck warmer scarfs.

Jordi scoffed as he went to get Maurice. Aiden and Kyle went around the corner and saw two cops.

"I'll go around." Kyle said and Aiden nodded.

Kyle did that and saw a pitching machine. Kyle hacked it causing it to do it's pitching function.

"What was that?" One of the cops asked.

"I don't know. I'll check it out." The other cop said.

Aiden watched the cop walked from the van. He walked up closer to the cop and saw the other next to the pitching machine. He saw Kyle knock the cop out. Aiden snuck up on the other cop and knocked him out as well.

"Well done." Aiden said.

They ran up the path and came across a locked door.

"Damn." Aiden said.

"There's a camera up there." Kyle said grabbing his phone.

Within a few seconds the door was unlocked.

"I taught you well." Aiden said and Kyle smiled.

They entered the next room and saw another cop looking in the direction they were at.

"He's not moving unless we make him. You got any spare electronic parts?" Aiden asked.

"Always. Here you go." Kyle said handing Aiden some.

"Thanks." Aiden said assembling a lure.

Aiden threw onto a wall and hacking causing the lure to make some noise and the cop to look away.

"Come on." Aiden said.

The cop walked to the lure while Aiden and Kyle went into the next room. Two of the cops were talking to suspected members of the Viceroys.

"Let's go around." Aiden whispered.

Kyle and Aiden went the other side of the bar and left the room. They were about to enter the next room but saw more cops through the glass doors.

"Damnit. How many did they bring?" Kyle asked.

"Badboy. The cops are about to lock the stadium down. We need a major distraction and the only option is to cut the power." Aiden said.

"You want to shut the power off to the whole stadium? I thought you wanted to keep the Vigilante and Shinigami out of the news. The entire stadium is connected to the ctOS with a strong firewall." Badboy said with a deep synthesised voice.

"We need to get out of the stadium. Where is the nearest access point?" Kyle asked.

"The next room but you need clearance." Badboy said.

"Security guard will have access. I'll find one." Kyle said.

"Be quick." Aiden said.

"Got him. This ain't good. A cop is saying that the stadium is going to be surrounded by the CPD. Be ready to blackout the stadium Dad." Kyle said.

"Got it." Aiden said.

"Ok. We're in. Do it." Kyle said.

Aiden tapped his phone and everything started to go dark and lightbulbs started to explode. Police chattered started go nuts.

"Let's go." Aiden said.

Aiden and Kyle went into the next room and snuck past the cops. They left the room and Aiden put a baseball bat through the door handles so the door couldn't be opened. Aiden then called Jordi.

"Where are you?" Aiden asked.

"I'm gone. I'm allergic to cops remember. So is Maurice. I've left you and your son a present each. One in the garage and one just outside the bar A friend of a friend deals in pre-owned cars. Key's should be in the ignition. Gotta go." Jordi said as he hung up.

"You heard him. You take the one in the garage. I'll draw the cops meet you back home." Aide said and Kyle nodded.

They left the stadium and Kyle ran to the garage while Aiden ran to car outside the bar. Kyle saw a red car. He went into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. He watched Aiden drive past with police cars following him. He knew what Aiden was up to. He drove out of the garage and drove away from the stadium. He took it steady just in case.

After a few minutes of driving he came across the owl motel and drove into the car park and parked into an empty space. He turned the engine off and left the car. He walked up the stairs. His apartment was on the opposite side of Aiden's. Since there wasn't enough space for him and Laura they stayed in another apartment. Kyle deactivated the security on his phone and unlocked the door and entered the room. The room wasn't big nor too small but it was big enough for him and Laura. Kyle locked the door and placed the keys on a small table. He walked into a small bedroom and saw Laura still sleeping. He gently sat on her bed and watched her sleep.

He sat there for a couple of minutes before he left the room. He looked at his laptop on the kitchen side. He decided to test out his protection software and hacked it and an audio file he made a while back started playing.

"_It has been a month since Lena died. The police weren't trying to find out who Lena's killer was. obviously they have been bribed. This has taught me something. The cops are a waste of time. The only time shit gets done is when someone else does it. If they aren't going to do anything then fine, I'll do it myself. I'll find them and I'll kill them._" Kyle said in the audio log.

Kyle leaned against the kitchen side staring at his laptop in silence for a moment until he played another audio log.

"_The first time I heard about the Vigilante or as some called him the Fox on the news and I was surprised. I pondered about who it was until one night I saw Dad going into his apartment looking around making sure he wasn't followed or seen. The next day the news reported that some theft was caught by a man wearing a trench coat. They showed a picture of him and the person who caught the theft was wearing the same clothes as Dad. That point on I knew that he was the vigilante. He had the same thought I had. He was trying to find Lena's killer._" Kyle said as the audio log was finished.

Kyle played the next audio log as he went to get a drink.

"_A few days after I found out Dad is the Vigilante, I was walking home at night from the store. I walked past an alley and at that point I heard a girl scream. I looked around and saw no one nearby. I investigated the scream and came across a masked man pinning down a woman who was around my age. I knew what he was going to do and I wasn't going to let it happen. I pushed him off of her. The guy pulled out a knife in attempt to kill me. Using my ninjutsu training I disarmed and killed the man. The woman I saved was shocked at what I did. I assured her that I wasn't going to hurt her. After her initial shock, she rushed to her feet and hugged me with all her strength thanking me for saving her. I escorted her home and I gave her $500 to keep this a secret but what happened next shocked me. She handed me back the $500 bucks, grabbed hold of my free hand and pulled me into her house with a smirk on her face. She closed and locked the front door pulled me into a deep kiss and we ended up in her bedroom by the time we stopped the kiss. The sex was amazing for both of us. She wanted me to stay but I had to get home to Laura and she didn't stop me. She said that I can come around anytime. I smiled and nodded as I left._" Kyle said.

Kyle smiled at the memory. He went around a few times to both his and the woman's delight but he hadn't been visiting for a while seen he didn't want her to get hurt. He had trained in ninjutsu after he helped a Japanese man from some muggers who were about to attack him. Turned out the man was a ninjutsu master.

"_After I killed that rapist the news caught on but the cops had no leads since I wore gloves at the time. They thought it was the Vigilante but after that I decided to do what Dad does but only I will not give mercy to rapists or murderers. Thieves will get a slap on the wrist. More specifically broken bones. After a few days I encountered Dad one night. I knew what he going to try do but that didn't pan out right. We fought each other. I managed to escape but later that night I arrived home and Dad came back before I did and saw me. He came around and we just stood looking at each other in silence. He knew what I was thinking and I knew what he was thinking. He wanted me to stop but I didn't to stop and even without me speaking I think Dad already knew that. I wanted kill the person who ordered the hit and got Lena killed. We chatted for a while and Dad knew that I wasn't going to change my mind. We both want the same thing and we will stop at nothing to get it._" Kyle said and the audio log finished.

Memories of the people he has killed in the past several months. He didn't regret nothing. They got they deserved and because of that crime went down. Kyle then played the last audio log.

"_I decided to call myself Shinigami the Japanese name of a God of death. I went for that name because Shinigami are described as many things. Helper is one of them. Before Dad found out about what I was doing, I killed some gang members, left evidence of their crimes and I left a message on a wall near them. I wrote. 'Shinigami was here.' At first the cops thought it was the Vigilante but turns out that when I encountered Dad that night someone was recording our encounter and posted it on Youtube. I tracked down who posted it and there was no cause for concern as it was a 13 year old kid who posted the video. I even went to the kids address just in case. It went viral which was not surprising. From that point on criminals had two vigilantes to fear. The Fox and Shinigami._" Kyle said as the audio log ended.

Kyle then felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked at it and it was Aiden. He answered and placed his phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" Aiden asked.

"At home." Kyle said quietly.

"Ok. Meet me at my room." Aiden said.

Kyle left his room and locked the door and walked to Aiden's apartment. Before he could open the door heard a banging noise and the neighbour shouting. Kyle entered the room and saw Aiden.

"Think Maurice is telling the truth?" Kyle asked.

"Part of me thinks that. We can't give up. We just need to give him a push. I think Lena's death is haunting him. Living in his own nightmare. If he does know something, he'll talk eventually." Aiden said.

"We'll get who did this Dad. May not be as soon as we thought but we will." Kyle said.

"I know. I'll see you in the morning Kyle." Aiden said.

"See you in the morning." Kyle said as he left the room.

* * *

**Done**

**Enjoyed the chapter? Yes I did get the name Shinigami from Death Note but if you search up on Google or whatever search engine you use, it will say that Shinigami are described as helpers so I thought it would be perfect for Kyle. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Peace.**


End file.
